Tomatoes in France
by HetaliaCities
Summary: Kailey's older brother, Francis, decides to invite two guests to the manor in Paris: Antonio and Gilbert. In other words, the Bad Touch Trio are meeting up at Francis' house. Kailey's going to have to put up with her brother, her crush, and someone she hates. Will she be able to tell her crush her feelings or will the week end without any progress? For Asia in Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

**Nihao, aru! Thank you for reading all the stories I have been writing :D This story is for Asia in Hetalia: her OC Paris, Kailey Bonnefoy. Non-English words are from google translate so if I'm wrong, please correct me if you'd like. ****Hope you enjoy this series and review! **  


******Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kail~," a honey voice called out for the girl with straight dark brown hair flowing all the way down to her waist.

"Yeah, what is it, mon frere?" she asked, putting down the book she had just been reading. Turning around, her golden brown eyes pierced into her brother's sky blue pair.

"Aww, don't give me that cold stare, ma soeur," he said as he threw his arms over her neck. "Come on, show me that angelic smile of yours from when you were young~." Kailey's face didn't move at all as she just stared at her brother with a glare that seemed to read "are you insane you damned brother". But seeing that the two were close, France knew that this was, in truth, her normal stare. "Aww, fine," her older brother pouted as he let go of her. He started to walk out of the study room before he remembered the real reason for being there, "Oh, yes, we're having guests stay for a week." He winked and said, "A bientot~" before leaving the room.

With Francis' leave, Kailey put down her book and looked out the window. She yanked on the thick beige curtains and pushed it away, wincing at the sudden brightness as light shined into the study room. She had a feeling she knew exactly who those guests would be. She had heard their name when she went to the previous world conference with her brother. The Bad Touch Trio, they had been called: Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert―France, Spain, and Prussia. Her brother, her crush, and someone she hated.

Kailey hadn't noticed that she had been daydreaming while staring out the window until a small figure on the tiled road that led to the entrance door caught her sight―it was Antonio waving from the bottom with his red suitcase rolling behind him. He seemed to be saying something but she could not hear from the third floor. She turned away from the window and left her spot.

Outside, Antonio frowned. "Did she not hear me?" he wondered aloud and the white haired German with red eyes appeared behind him.

"Hurry up, Antonio," he whined, sighing, "I don't understand why Francis had to call us to stay over for this week."

"Aww, what's wrong? You miss your hermano menor already?" chuckled the Spaniard as he rested an arm over the handle of his suitcase.

"Sh-Shut up! Of course not _I_. My _little brother _must be missing his awesome older brother!" Gilbert said quickly as his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes, yes," Antonio chuckled and he gained hold of the handle once more, "Let's go in instead. We should not keep Francis waiting."

"True; the manor must be missing my presence of awesomeness," he said, boastful.

"Ha ha… let's just go in already…" Antonio said, pulling his suitcase ahead without waiting to check if Gilbert was following. He went ahead and knocked on the door. There was a shout from the main host and the door slid eerily open. In the small opening, Kailey's head popped out and she glared at the two guests. "H-Hi, Kailey," Antonio said trying to maintain a happy aura. Sometimes Kailey's aura can drag the air down.

"Yes, aren't you happy to see us? Especially I, the awesome Prussia?" cackled the white haired German behind Antonio. Midway through the first question, Kailey had already abandoned her post at the door.

"Come on, Gilbert," sighed the Spaniard, "We should enter before we get locked out." They entered, Antonio locking the door after Gilbert, while Gilbert muttered questions of why Kailey left without feeling the true awesomeness of his presence. Sighing, Antonio led the gloomy German to the living room in which they found Francis sitting on the main couch with Kailey standing behind him staring out the window.

"Welcome," greeted the Frenchman, his eyes smiled at the two guests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nihao, aruyo... ;A; Please don't kill me for not uploading (especially Representative of Spain if you are reading this )! If you are waiting for a chapter of Marry Me? then I am sorry to tell you that I have a writer's block on that story T T. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story! I suck at endings so don't blame me for writing a horrible ending to the chapter (like saying 'why isn't it in Kail's pov? =O' and other stuff). Please review? v_v **

**Wei Xiang v_v *bows* I'm very sorry.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oh, food! You sure know how to greet people, Francis!" rejoiced Gilbert when his eyes landed on the wide transparent table in the center of the room. Kailey glared at the obnoxious German who pounced immediately to the pure white couch beside the table of food. Antonio looked troubled on what he should do: follow Gilbert and immediately head towards the food, or wait to put away his suitcase.

"Let me take those for you," a man in a sleek black suit from behind said, answering his small plea of help. His hands which were covered in beautiful, barely creased white gloves extended to reach out for the mahogany red suitcase.

Antonio smiled cheerfully and said, "Thank you very much!" The man smiled back before exiting the room to put away the suitcase; Gilbert's suitcase abandoned on the floor. Antonio now looked properly at the room. It was beautiful and perfectly clean. The rugs shone from the light that passed through the glass wall windows. It was lit luminously by beautifully designed spiral ceiling lights—as if the sun didn't already shine into the room. Antonio felt a pang of jealousy—which easily faded away—at the glamorous house. Why couldn't his house be like that? …And why did Lovino have to destroy everything?

He let out a tired sigh and stood still in place, forgetting his surroundings as he wondered what Lovino could be doing at home. "Kail, go get him over here for me," Francis said, shaking his head. "Antonio can be such a daydreamer."

"But—" Kailey began to oppose, her face growing a tiny bit pink.

"Non, non, non!" Francis said, saying each non with a shake of his index finger. "Do not doubt your mon frere, ma soeur! I know what's best!" He crossed his legs and reached out for a wine glass full of crimson Merlot. He looked up at her and winked, "No wine for you, ma soeur~ Now go, s'il vous plait."

Kailey complied to his order—he had said please anyways. Walking up to Antonio, she cleared her throat beside him in an attempt to catch his attention. "M-Monsieur Carriedo…?" she muttered, not able to look directly into his green eyes. When she heard no response, she grew irritated and embarrassed—she knew that her brother was watching her. "Hey! You bâtard!" she growled at him, her fists clenched at her side. They were white compared to her now rosy dark cheeks.

"Huh?" the Spaniard blinked rapidly at her voice calling him a bastard in French. "Did you decide to speak to me yourself, Kailey?" he asked, a grin growing on his face.

She took a step back, blinking rapidly before turning away and dashing back to her brother, "Of course not, you bâtard!"

As she dashed back to her brother, Francis chuckled loudly, "Please take a seat, Antonio." Antonio obliged quietly, making his way to where Gilbert was shoving deserts in his mouth. "Non, non, non!" Antonio froze at the side of the table and looked at Francis questioningly. Smiling, Francis continued, "Sit beside ma soeur, won't you? She may be rude sometimes, but please don't take it to heart…." Turning to Kailey, who had taken a seat beside him, he winked as if he had done her a favor.

Kailey had a hard time hiding her face of embarrassment and by the time Antonio sat beside her, she absolutely refused to speak. Around her, the three people finally began their conversation of why they were there. "I just can't help but think he's so cute, you know~?" Francis began. Everybody already knew who 'he' was.

"That's so not awesome," Gilbert responded, shaking his head as his fork attacked another shortcake.

Francis winked and said, "Who would you rather talk about then, mon ami?" Gilbert just shrugged as he shoved another piece of cake in his mouth. Kailey had calmed down and she begun to glare at Gilbert nonstop while sipping from a straw extended into her cup of orange juice.

"Ha ha ha…" Antonio laughed as he watched Kailey. Extending an arm out to the disperse of sweets upon the table, he sighed mentally and thought, _This is going to be a long week._


	3. Chapter 3

**Nihao, aru! Omg, I made you readers wait forever, didn't I? OTL I'm soooooo sorry! My summer classes just ended, and I'm trying to complete this before September ends, so anticipate chapters! (If I don't get writer's block *facepalms*) Btw, I'm not exactly good with endings of chapters because it mostly relates back to the character, and since this isn't my OC, I tried really hard to think like her. I hope it's alright! **

**I hope you all will keep up with me :D After this story, I'll need another to write or else I'll turn into a math zombie in school xP Thanks for all the support ^^**

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Gilbert had finally announced that he was way too bored to keep up his awesomeness, Francis agreed that everybody could return to their rooms—wherever that was. The butler who had taken Antonio's mahogany suitcase upstairs guided Antonio while Gilbert was guided by a maid—not at all the safest thing to do, but Francis had not thought about what Gilbert may do to the maid. He simply just ordered them all around.

Everybody had exited the large meeting room: the guests went to be introduced to their new rooms for the week, Francis left for his personal room—who knows what he may be doing there—while Kailey went back to the study room, of course after telling her brother her whereabouts.

In the past, when Kailey had sneaked away from a meeting Francis held with Monsieur Britain, she had not told her older brother where she would travel. Thus, her brother ended up calling every maid and butler in the house to check the rooms. Really, it was hectic. And for some reason, it had not dawned them that she may be residing in the study room—to know that the logic in the room would comply to her eased her. It was also the only sound proof room—no alarms or anything. So if there was a fire, well, you're screwed.

Traveling up the direct, straight sleek black tiled steps, Kailey held the spiral designed banister for support to walk up. Her navy buckled boots tapped the floor gently with every step, echoing slightly in the wide space. It had been an awkward experience to endure the talk of her brother—she was rather surprised that Gilbert and Antonio still hung out with him. All the time, Kailey had held a blank expression on her face that said, "This isn't my brother. I don't know who you are."

Walking up another pair of identical stairs, Kailey kind of wished her brother wasn't as… straightforward as he was now. Finally on the third floor, she headed towards the Study Room and walked over to the table from earlier, her finger tips slowly brushing across the surface as she passed by. She stared blankly out the window and watched the barely cloudy sky move slowly by the jet streams outside.

"It's a pretty good day outside. How about I ask your brother to let you out?" a voice appeared behind her. Turning around abruptly, she need not see who it was to know who had spoken to her. Kailey narrowed her eyes and the Spaniard took a step back, holding his hands up as if she was going to throw fists at him. "D-Did I say something bad?" he questioned apologetically.

Kailey tried her best to ease her eyes and try not to scare away the guest. "No…" she said quietly, turning her attention away when she found it impossible to stop her glare. She looked out the window and remembered his first question. Her right hand extended and gripped the beige curtains, tugging the bottom closer to her but not covering the view. "I can always ask on my own. There is no reason in going out, anyways."

Antonio put a hand to his hip and sighed, "It's not good to stay inside forever, you know. You're pale as it is—."

"It's not like I want to end up golden like you," Kailey said, her face turning rosy. _Ah… I did it again_, she mentally tormented herself.

"Ha ha," a cheery laugh broke through her mental persecution. "Well, you don't have to be as tan as me. But you could use some color on your skin. I think you're too pale, but if you don't want to listen, then I'll close my mouth." Kailey didn't say anything, so Antonio just continued. "You're fairly thin as well. That's amazing for someone who doesn't regularly work out. You could eat a bit more and gain some curves here and there…. Ah, sorry, am I offending you?"

Kailey had been paying attention to every single word and when he said "curves", she began to tremble. Was she that boney? "I'm going to read," she said, placing her left hand on the surface of the table near the book she had abandoned earlier.

"Heh~?" he said, coming closer than she would like. Antonio picked up the book and she slowly rotated around to stare at him with questioning eyes. He seemed pretty fascinated; probably the idea of her being a bookworm never occurred to him. _Well, what else would I do in my spare time?_ she questioned mentally as she pulled out the chair, taking a seat as she made sure she the back of her skirt would not be wrinkled. "You're interested in … horror?"

"Yes," Kailey snapped, standing up abruptly and pushing the chair onto it's back as she snatched the book out of his hands. Her golden brown eyes glacially pierced Antonio's surprised evergreen eyes. "You got a problem?" Her face began to flush, but only barely, as she heard her mind began to panic. Thankfully he didn't pay attention to her flushed face. He was too worried of trying to regain her favor, which seemed to flare her anger even more. Her reason: He just wanted to stay in favor with Francis. The mere thought of this hurt her feelings to the verge of tears—too bad she was too careful of her reputation to allow a mere few tears to fall down her cheeks.

"N-No, o-of course not!" he hurriedly stuttered. She continued to give him a stare until he began to blink rapidly and turn away. The tension between them was awkward once again and Kailey lowered her gaze as she turned her attention back to the chair once more. She placed the book down on the table and bent over to pick up the chair to place back into it's original position. Taking a seat, she began to subconsciously read the book while studying Antonio quietly.

Sometimes… just sometimes… she wished she wasn't so cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nihao, aru! Hope you like Tomatoes in France! ;D It's been a while... again... he he... ^^" I'm sorry about the delay! I have another request, so please review the first chapter when it comes out! (Maybe you'll end up liking the story :3) And if you haven't already, please review my other stories which are finished and probably not as confusingly boring as this one OTL (it's confusing in my mind at least...) Also, please visit the poll about changing my name...? ^^" I think that's all that needs to be notified (sorry I ranted). If you are still reading, thanks! m(_ _)m**

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Antonio had lost his courage as he observed her reading—she was _totally _ignoring his presence as if he were a ghost. _Ahhh, I feel like Matt now…_ he said, referring to the all time ghost of a country. He stood up and scooted his chair out, eyes flickering up out the window where a marvelous sunset was seen. "I-I'm going to go, now," he said, seeming to have a tendency in telling people where he goes, "See you at dinner…?"

Kailey didn't make a sound. Antonio started to wilt a little inside. Well, you see, even _Lovino _at least grunts. Kailey was just silent all the way. He turned around and started to head towards the door. Handle on the door, he heard a faint whisper and turned around in surprise, wondering if she actually replied. But she just stared at her book with a monotone face; eyes rolling across the pages as they read the lines. He hung his head but tried to be positive still, "Yup, see you later."

When the door clicked gently behind him, Kailey's face began to flush. She dropped her book on the table and swarmed her head with her arms. She couldn't believe he actually heard and responded! Most people thought that a ghost was behind them, never ever thinking it was her (besides her mon frère) because she never talked. Her heart went _thump thump, thump thump _and she felt a string of hope: a hope that gave her courage to tell Antonio her true feelings. _I-I can do it! _she thought, trying hard not to think about failure.

"Madam," a voice came from the door, making Kailey sit up straight in an instant and turning her attention to the door. A new maid unfamiliar to Kailey bowed at the entrance and said, "It is time for supper. Please get ready as there are guests tonight."

"Yes…" Kailey obliged, sitting up. The maid hurried over and pushed in her chair for her, to Kailey's surprise. The maid inclined her head low as Kailey hesitantly walked to the door of the study which was both the entrance and exit. "Umm…" Kailey suggested, "You are dismissed…."

The maid bowed low once more and she said, "Thank you, madam." Yet she still did not budge. _Wh-Whatever…_ Kailey thought, trying to ignore the maid's actions. She traveled back to her room and changed into a short dress. It's top was completely black until it met with a white border connecting to the hem of the dress around her waist. To the right grew a black cross contrasting the pure white until it reached the hem of the dress. Dark navy purple spots decorated the hem of the dress as well so that it wouldn't look plain. It reached midway her thighs, so she put on a pair of black tights that reached a little below her calves. Tying her hair to the side, the long dark auburn flew overlapping on her left shoulder.

Stepping in front of the tall body length mirror, she shied away at the image. Kailey remembered this appearance when it was her first party that Francis held in celebration of her becoming a beautiful city that attracted _lots_ of attention. Of course her brother wouldn't allow her to be courted that easily. There was a low knocking on the door and then Kailey immediately felt flared. "Hurry up, little princess! There is gorgeous food awaiting below in the wondrous kitchen! I must make an awesome entrance, so hurry up and come!"

_I have to disinfect the door later_, Kailey thought angrily, turning away from the mirror to open the door. Kailey slammed open the door, surprising the Prussian with the sudden death glare. One moments silence before Kailey took a step forward, Gilbert walked backwards and leaned against the wall across her door. She looked up, right into his face and cocked her head slightly, her golden auburn eyes seemed to become bloodshot with hate. Gilbert felt his soul drop and immediately cowered.

Without a word, Kailey turned around and walked towards the stairs and headed down to the first floor where the kitchen was. She detested him. She will never ever like him. Nor that horrible pirate that believes he's an amazing chef. The terrifying memory of eating one of his burnt "scones" that choked her. It was Kailey's life long wish to kill that sad person known as a 'Nation'. "Madam," the maid from the study room suddenly appeared in front of her, surprising Kailey.

"_Yes, what is it?" Kailey responded, stopping on the staircase step. _

The maid bowed on the ground floor and said, "Please make your way to the kitchen safely. You seem to be distracted."

Kailey blinked for a while before narrowing her eyes at the maid. "Yes, of course. Thank you. _You are dismissed_." Kailey didn't like this maid. This was a random maid that she has never seen before. The maid was quiet before walking away, and as told, she dismissed herself from Kailey's vision.


End file.
